Waiting for You
by ArtChick
Summary: ONESHOT, write after HP7 takes place, before 19 years after thing, how Gin and Hermione feel. Really short, but pretty much fluff and sweet. HarryGinny HermioneRon


Waiting for You

_By ArtChick_

**_A one-shot directly after when present time ends, right before the future._**

**_Warning: SPOILERS FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS! Don't say I didn't warn you!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, excerpts from the book (in beginning) only my plot idea. I am not claiming to be the author of the fantastic series. Thank you!_**

_"That wand's more trouble than it's worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking only of the four-poster bed waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble to last a lifetime." _

Was last we heard from Harry. At the truth be told, Harry was starving.

"Do you reckon there's a way we can get the Gryffindor password?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"I have it," McGonagall said. "It's _stick together through any weather._"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at McGonagall as if she was mad.

"I know it's rather cheesy," She admitted. "But I thought now was the time we needed it most."

They quickly hurried up to Gryffindor Tower, where Harry ran into his dormitory, and plopped on his familiar bed, one that felt like heaven, every muscle in his body exhausted. He nearly drifted off to sleep right then and there, except for the fact he had a banging headache from all the recent events.

He soon heard a knock on the main door to the boys' dormitories.

"Harry?" He heard Professor McGonagall's voice call. "Would you please come out?"

'_When can I ever get peace and quiet?' _Harry thought frustrated. _'Wait a second…I'VE NEVER HAD IT!'_

He yanked his body out of the bed and trudged out to the semi-hallway leading towards the stairs of the common room.

"You, Pomfrey, NOW." Was all she said, and dragged Harry, along with Hermione and Ron back down to the main floor, where all the beds were already filled.

"How is there room for us, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry, dear." She replied kindly. "These folk here are in so far damage as they are going to St. Mungo's within the next few seconds."

The trio was puzzled, but soon, unexpectedly, nurses apparated from St. Mungos, held the patients' hands, and they soon disapparated.

"I thought that we couldn't apparate in school." Ron said.

"Finally, _Hogwarts, A History _got into your brain!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"We temporarily removed it in this specific area, like we did when you were practicing how to apparate."

"Speaking of apparating, Professor," Harry said uneasily. "I never got to take my test, and Ron failed his…and all those other students…?"

Ron's ears turned slightly magenta.

"We'll find order in that some how. Thank you for mentioning it, Harry."

"I'm not Mr. Potter anymore?"

"Dear no! I'd like to be considered a friend, not a teacher, so you may call me Minerva, you three."

As soon as she said this, Madam Pomfrey, hurriedly placed them in beds, magically put them in their pajamas.

"Harry, you first." Madam Pomfrey said, bringing him into a small area blocked off for check ups.

"Hmm…sprained rib, oh, the bruises…" The woman muttered. "Believe it or not, just a little bit of pain-relievers, lots of rest, and you're fine."

She insisted he stay in bed, although the only thing that truly hurt was his pounding headache from all of his thoughts. The first thing that did come up in mind was Ginny.

'_I miss her so much, and I know she won't get hurt now…'_

Quickly as she entered his thoughts, as if they read his mind, the entire Weasley family (or, at least, what was left of them) came in, and started hugging them all to death.

"Mum, Mum! I know I almost died, but I'm going to now—you're strangling me!" Ron exclaimed, and Mrs. Weasley let go.

George smiled weakly. It was the most un-energetic Harry had ever seen him. George was normally a goof-off 24/7. But without his partner in crime, what was his worth?

Ginny sat on Harry's bed.

"'Ello Harry," She said, pecking him on the cheek. "No hard feelings, right?"

"None at all." He replied, returning the light kiss.

"I've missed you so much," Ginny said, her eyes showing pain. "So much." She echoed herself.

"Me too," Harry said truthfully. "Would you like things to be back the way they were?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She said, smiling. Their lips made full contact and stayed that way for at least a minute until Percy yelled, "Hey, he was almost dead Gin, don't suffocate him!"

They all broke out in smiles. Of course, Hermione had got out of her bed and was sitting on Ron's doing the same thing. No one said anything to them until Ginny exclaimed, "Hey, we have to save the snog party, you have to too!"

Ron turned magenta as ever, and Hermione, embarrassed as well, climbed back into her bed.

"Ick, restrain the PDA, restrain the PDA…." George said cracking the first joke he had since Fred had died.

They all laughed again, and the Weasleys left, giving a few more hugs and kisses.

"Heck with PDA rules," Ginny said, and snogged Harry hard on the lips, and for once in his life, Ron kept is mouth shut when it came to his sister making out with guys.

"Ditto, sister!" Hermione agreed, and jumped onto Ron, with him giving a week moan from bruises but then enjoyed it.

Madam Pomfrey walked in and was shocked what she saw, those who had just saved the day enjoying some tonsil tennis.

"Ahem!" She shouted, and Hermione crawled back into her bed, and Ginny went to walk off, but they both said as they did this, "I waited way too long for you, but it was worth it."

* * *

**What do you think? I know it was short, but I wrote it when I was bored. So, heck, tell me whatcha think. -**

**ArtChick**


End file.
